


Sottomesso dal drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cianfrusaglie del drago [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Furry, M/M, OOC, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Smaug ha deciso che lo stesso re sotto la montagna è ciò che manca al suo tesoro.





	Sottomesso dal drago

Sottomesso dal drago

 

Thorin si agitò nel sonno.

< Il nostro oro… sei tu il re… >. Una voce sibilava nella sua mente. Thorin boccheggiò, mugolando, rotolandosi da una parte e dall’altra. < Sei riuscito ad arrivare fin qui, ma il sonno ti ha vinto. Ha sconfitto anche chi ti accompagna… devi approfittarne. Vieni, re sotto la montagna, l’Archengemma ti aspetta >. Le parole tentatrici risuonavano con un profondo accento inglese.

Thorin si svegliò di scatto, si alzò in piedi e passò accanto ai restanti membri della spedizione, profondamente appisolati. Superò Bilbo, addormentato con braccia e gambe aperte.

La luce della luna illuminava attraverso le fessure della porta nuovamente chiusa.

Thorin iniziò la discesa delle scalinate di pietra.

L’odore di chiuso, di polvere e di morte, impregnava l’ambiente dando vita a un fetore pestilenziale.

< Non posso fidarmi di nessuno di loro, soprattutto di Bilbo. In fondo quell’hobbit è uno scassinatore, potrebbe derubarmi. Il tesoro è mio, sono io il re sotto la montagna!

Devo trovare io l’archengemma, riprendermela dagli artigli di quel maledetto drago > pensò Thorin. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso, le treccine dei lunghi capelli e della barba ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento.

Raggiunse le monete del tesoro, ognuna di esse brillava.

Smaug sentì il rumore dei suoi passi, mentre il nano silenziosamente si faceva largo tra le monete, frugando tra i forzieri, scostando le pietre preziose.

< Il mio richiamo sta funzionando. La sua mente sta venendo avvelenata > pensò.

Thorin scostò una corona d’argento, si mise in ginocchio ed iniziò a scavare. Smaug spostò lentamente la coda, osservò Thorin ferirsi le mani, scavando con sempre maggiore foga.

< Perfetto, al momento non si accorgerebbe di niente > pensò Smaug. Si alzò in piedi, la cascata di monete e pietre preziose investì in pieno Thorin, che, dimenandosi, tentava di riprendere aria. Riuscì a riemergere e ricominciò la sua ricerca, le sue iridi blu si erano scurite fino a diventare nere.

“Sarei quasi tentato di darti ciò che desideri, per vederti impazzire. Il desiderio per il ‘mio’ tesoro ti corromperebbe, nei tuoi occhi rivedrei i miei, con la medesima brama” sussurrò Smaug, apparendogli alle spalle.

“Dammi ciò che è mio, maledetta lucertola!” gridò Thorin. Venne colpito dalla coda di Smaug e ricadde a faccia in su, sputando sangue. Smaug scattò, strisciando in avanti e lo bloccò sotto di lui.

Thorin si divincolò, sentiva il peso del corpo dell’altro schiacciarlo. Boccheggiò, mentre le scaglie gli ferivano la pelle, con le unghie aguzze il drago gli distrusse i vestiti.

Thorin sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che sul fianco della bestia mancava una scaglia.

< Allora è vero, quel giorno gli uomini quasi lo sconfissero. Non è così imbattibile. Se solo riuscissi a far penetrare un’arma lì, lo ucciderei > pensò. Avvertì i soffi d’aria bollenti del respiro del drago investirlo, tossì sentendo il fiato mancare. Si sentiva premere contro le monete, l’elsa d’avorio di un pugnale gli stava segnando la schiena, mentre sulla pelle si stavano creando innumerevoli striature vermiglie, dalle innumerevoli ferite superficiali dovute alle unghie colavano rivoli di sangue.

“Si può sapere cosa vuoi fare? Io sono il re sotto la montagna, esigo rispetto!” sbraitò Thorin. Le voci nella sua testa si fecero sempre più pressanti, confuse, iniziò a vedere sfocato.

“Ho mangiato innumerevoli esponenti della tua specie, so il loro sapore. La tua famiglia, poi, l’ho fatta morire lentamente.

Però tu… sei diverso. Un piccolo tesoro che si abbina così bene a ciò che adesso è mio” sibilò Smaug. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi. “Ho passato troppo tempo da solo, io che amo le lusinghe… o il calore di giovani corpi”.

“Non ti lusingherò mai” farfugliò Thorin. Sentì il suo corpo ricadere inerte, mentre Smaug si strusciava su di esso, tenendolo fermo.

“Oh, ma lo farai in un modo che non ti aspetti. E se i tuoi ‘amichetti’ cercheranno di salvarti, avrò anche la cena, oltre che un gradito spettacolo.

Scopriranno che io sono fuoco, io sono… morte!” rispose il drago.

Fece affondare Thorin tra le monete, il nano cercò di divincolarsi. Con un colpo di coda lo fece voltare, iniziò ad ansimare, soffocato tra le monete. Tossì, mentre scendeva sempre più a fondo. Con la punta aguzza dell’unghia Smaug gli sollevò i glutei, il corpo del nano era ignudo e coperto da una leggera peluria.

< Per la sua razza è parecchio proporzionato, ben muscoloso e glabro. La bellezza che solo un sovrano può avere > pensò il drago. Iniziò a infilargli una serie di monete, Thorin si ritrovò a ululare di dolore e fastidio. Smaug rise rumorosamente e lo riempì fino a vederlo ricadere semincosciente, lo prese da due dita e lo sollevò dall’oro. Lo fece stendere sulla punta della sua coda, Thorin tossì e riprese rumorosamente fiato, prendendo aria con dei bassi rantoli.

Smaug giocherellò con la sua bocca, aiutandola a spalancarla e osservò la sua saliva colare lungo la barba, i capelli gli erano aderiti al corpo sudato.

“Proprio uno spettacolo… re” lo derise il drago, sistemandogli una corona in testa. Iniziò a infilargli bracciali, anelli e lo coprì con una pioggia di monete.

Thorin non riusciva a muoversi, semincosciente.

“Qui ogni tanto arrivano dei prelibati cinghiali e c’è ancora il lago sotterraneo che avete lasciato. Hai tutto quello che ti serve per stare in salute.

Rimarrai sotto la montagna, la tua casa, con il tuo tesoro. Non sei contento?” domandò Smaug.

Thorin cercò di muovere le braccia, ma non ci riuscì.

Smaug lo penetrò con la punta dell’unghia, Thorin iniziò a gemere, Smaug lo guardò contrarsi e fece una bassa risata cavernosa.

Thorin sentì le voci urlare sempre più forte nella sua mente, le sensazioni di piacere e dolore confondersi. Udì il ruggito del drago e perse i sensi.

 

 


End file.
